transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sif (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Sif is an Asgardian warrior and a friend of Thor. She is the Asgardian Goddess of War. Biography Loki New Myth After visiting Earth with his friends, Fandral, Volstagg, Thor and Hogun. they learned about a myth made about Loki there, about how he turned himself into a female horse as a prank only it backfired after a male horse got a hold of him, they returned to Asgard and the others made fun of Loki about it. while she and Hogun didnt, she tried to stop them from making fun of him without success. Thor's Coronation Sif, Loki and the Warriors Three, was present at the coronation ceremony for Thor, who was to be crowned King of Asgard. When the Frost Giants of Jotunheim interrupted Thor's coronation ceremony by attempting to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, the coronation was cancelled, much to Thor's anger. Going to Jotunheim They arrived to confront him just when Loki was trying to calm his brother down, Thor was adamant that the Frost Giants should be punished for the attack, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three were convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, to find those responsible. They did not struggle to get past the gate-keeper Heimdall, who also was determined to learn who was responsible for the attack on Asgard. Heimdall transported them to the home of the Frost Giants, but told them that he would not risk Asgard's safety and would not hesitate to leave them to die in Jotunheim. Battle at Jotunheim While in Jotunheim, Thor and Loki tried to negotiate with the king of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Thor was insulted by a Frost Giant and began a huge battle with their enemy. Sif fought alongside her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and managed to slay many of them, but was forced to flee when Fandral was injured and they became outnumbered. Eventually, the team was saved by Odin himself, riding Sleipnir, who intervened to prevent their killing. Although Odin tried to bring about a peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, Laufey told him that war was to begin because of Thor's actions. Thor's Banishment After were taken back to Asgard, and Odin banished Thor to Earth, powerless to help. After Thor's banishment, the Warriors Three gathered together, along with Loki. While Fandral and Volstagg recovered from their injuries, they discussed the events on Jotunheim, questioning how Odin could have learned of their activities. Loki revealed that he had a guard inform Odin of their attack on Jotunheim. Sif tried to convince Loki to speak to Odin but Loki refused, claiming Thor was too foolish to be their king. After Loki left the room, Hogan told the group that he believed Loki was responsible for the original attack on Asgard. Sif persuaded the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrived in the throne room, they found Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin, who had fallen into the Odinsleep. Loki denied their request to call his stepbrother back, but they decided to ignore his order and to go to Earth anyway. After this the team questioned what to do doubting that Loki had the best interests on Asgard, they agreed that they must go to Midgard to retrieve Thor and bring him back to Asgard to oppose Loki's rule, despite knowing that this would be seen as treason. Going to Earth Before they for enact their plan their plan they were called for a meeting with the all-seeing Heimdall, Heimdall agreed with them and opened the Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four Asgardians arrived on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spotted Thor, they happily greeted him and were introduced to Thor's new friends Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis. They told Thor that they were there to bring him back to Asgard, but Thor appeared confused, claiming he could not return home as his actions had caused the death of Odin, Sif assured him that Odin was still alive. Fighting the Destroyer Thor and the team then found out that he had been tricked by Loki's lies. Shortly afterwards, the Destroyer was sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians. Thor instead decided to help bring the innocent people to safety. Sif and the Warrirors Three engaged it in the battle but the Destroyer overpowered them, As the Destroyer seemed unstoppable, Thor tried to convince Sif to flee with her companions. She told him that she intended to die a warrior's death and have stories told about her sacrifice; Thor convinced her to live and tell the stories herself. Now alone against the Destroyer, Thor, who claimed to have a plan, challenged the unstoppable creature with only his words. Sif watched helplessly as Thor sacrificed himself to protect the innocent people. The Destroyer hit Thor and he nearly died, but because of his noble sacrifice he was reborn in his divine form, in which he fought and destroyed the Destroyer. Returning to Asgard After the battle Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three returned to Asgard and took Heimdall, who had been injured by Loki, to the healing room while Thor went to challenge his brother. Thor successfully defeated Loki and Odin retook the throne of Asgard. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrated Odin's return to the throne and Thor's return to the realm, participating to a gargantuan banquet. Sif saw Thor silently leave the celebrations and watched him go. She was joined by Thor's mother Frigga; Sif offered Frigga her condolences for Loki's death and Frigga asked Sif how Thor was coping. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin Borson - King *Thor Odinson - Friend *Fandral - Friend *Volstagg - Friend *Hogun - Friend *Jane Foster - Ally *Darcy Lewis - Ally *Erik Selvig - Ally *Heimdall - Ally Enemies *Loki Laufeyson - Friend turned Enemy *Laufey *The Destroyer Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' (First appearance) *** A Funny Thing Happend on the Way to the Bifrost - Scarlettfire61601 **''Thor'' - Scarlettfire61601 Trivia Gallery ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-02-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_16-27-10-53.jpg ''Thor'' Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-35-57-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-43-40-95.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-04-97.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-56-46-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-59-43-48.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-02-16-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-05-07-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-04-55-91.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-06-34-18.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-07-13-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-12-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-06-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-37-35-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-39-32-52.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-38-46-46.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-51-35-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-52-07-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-32-24-49.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-30-62.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-37-58-89.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-41-09-12.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-29-81.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-43-41.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-55-00-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-56-08-24.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-11-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-54-25-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-57-53-65.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-59-05-35.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_13-59-09-02.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-02-01-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-10-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-05-21-61.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-28-01.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-33-21.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-26-26-39.jpg Category:Females Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Asgardians Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Asgardians Category:Thor Asgardians